Harry Potter and the Very Strierd Future
by jessicamariecullen-ifacadets
Summary: Very weird.....has POTC Characters.....Ron lives in a dumpster........pure weirdness btw streird is a cross between strange and weird
1. Into the Future dah dah dah dah

**Harry Potter and the Very Streird Future**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_A/N: Streird means strange/weird. I have nothing against Harry Potter. I'm actually a Harry Potter fanatic. I just wrote this because I was bored. This is what happens when a bored streird person gets on a computer. This is my first story so be nice! This story has Pirates of the Caribbean characters in it like Elizabeth, Will and of course Jack Sparrow! _

Harry Potter and his best friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walking back into the Burrow. Fred and George had just come out to show them their latest creation.

"I wonder what it is they want to show us," said Ginny.

"Knowing them it's probably something to get you out of class," said Hermione.

"Farting fakers?" suggested Ron.

"Migrane makers?" said Harry.

"What is it?" Ron and Hermione asked Fred and George at the same time.

"Oh, you'll see," said Fred with a look of excitement on his face.

"You can't let Mum see you," explained George. They walked inside and snuck upstairs to Fred and George's room. Inside there was a huge machine with a lever and a ton of buttons.

"What _is_ that?" asked Ginny.

"_That_," said George."Is a time machine."

"A time machine?" said Ginny. "Awesome, I've always wanted to know my future."

Twenty minutes passed as Fred and George explained the rules. Finally they were ready to see their futures.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Fred.

"Bye," they both said. They pushed them through this portal like thing.

A bright light flashed and suddenly they were in a dark alleyway.

"Where _are_ we?" asked Ginny.

"Hey, look," said Hermione."There's someone over there."

"It looks like Harry and Ginny,"said Ron. He was right. There was a tall man with glasses and jet black hair and a woman with long, dark red hair. They were holding hands and to Harry's disbeleif, wearing wedding rings.

"Be right back," said Harry. They watched as he ran across the street and puked in a bush. When he came back, Ginny smacked him in the stomach.

They could barely hear what Harry and Ginny were saying;

"Where are we going again?" asked Harry.

"We're visiting Ron at his new home," replied Ginny.

"So why are we going here?" His question was immediatley answered when she started knocking on the dumpster.

"What?!? Who is it? What do you want?" said a scary voice. The lid of the dumpster was lifted up. Ron Weasley stood up and looked around at Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, hey guys,"said Ron. "I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend." Elizabeth (Pirates of the Caribbean) stood up and Ron kissed her cheek. They heard a yell, looked up and saw that Jack Sparrow jumped off a rooftop. He landed on Ron, had a sip of rum and said, "Hello Lizzie." Then they started making out.

_A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter done A.S.A.P. I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Follow the Streird People

**Harry Potter and the Very Streird Future**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am a Harry Potter fanatic! But Computer+ Pure Boredness+Streirdness +_

_13 yr old girlThis story! I also do not own the story POTC: In Present times but my friend Cymberlee does and I know she won't care if I go into that story._

_A/N: Remember streird is a cross between weird and strange Okay...ENJOY!_

Okay... Who are they? They thought.

Older Harry and Ron were talking.

"Why are you living in a dumster?" asked Harry.

"It reminds me of the burrow," said Ron. "We didn't have to pay didly squat to live there. Why should I waste my money?"

"Wow," said younger Ron. " Older me is a loser!"

"Hey," said Hermione. " You know those two people, the man that jumped on older Ron and the woman he made out with?

We should spy on them."

"Good idea," said Ron. "That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Let's go with Hermione's idea," said Ginny.

They walked where they saw Jack and Elizabeth run away. They were getting in a car. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione got in the car just in time but Ron wasn't so lucky. He got the edge of his shoe caught in the door so he was literally dragged by the car. They finally stopped at a hole. Ron was pretty beat up. He had a broken arm and leg and a slight skull fracture.

"I swear," said Ron. "When I'm older I will sue them."

They went down in the hole and looked in the dirt trash can and saw the dead body of none other than Percy Weasley.

"Percy!" cried Ginny, and she burst into tears.

"Git," said Ron. "I knew someday Fred and George would kill him."

_A/N: In the next chapter me, Gessyca, and my friends Cymberlee, Droo, and Brrook will pay a visit to the story._


	3. More Streird People! 2 must die

**Harry Potter and the Very Streird Future**

_A/N: Sorry guys I haven't updated since September. But I decided I might as well continue._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did I would put Naruto people in it but I don't._

Enter Cymberlee, Gessyca, Drew and Brooke and Broer.

"Is that dirt they're eating?" asked Ginny in utter disgust.

"Ew..." said Harry.

"Oh my god! Percy!" said Ginny.

"Damn. I thought he was dead." said Ron.

They watched as the decomposing Percy grabbed a dirt dinner roll and left.They watched these people for the rest of the night, and in the morning they saw the anorexic bitch get attacked by a racoon. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny took great amusement in watching this. But as for Ron...

"Hey, dammit! Get off my future wife!"

"I thought he loved me" said Hermione quite disappointedly.

After watching Elizabeth kill Jack's pet four very strange looking girls and a nerdy boy showed up. All except for the small one and the very tall one were wearing Akutsuki headbands. Brooke (Itachi's), Cymberlee (Deidara's), Jessica (Heidan's) Drew(none)and Broer (none) all walked towards the Harry Potter and POTC people.

"Oh great!" said Harry. "First Harry Potter, then POTC, and now Naruto! I suppose next Hagrid will fly by on that motorcycle and kill the tall one.

"I told yer to give me the damn beer" yelled a very drunk Hagrid as he flew by and hit Broer, therefore, killing him.

"God dammit, Broer." said me (Gessyca). "When you see a drunken giant on a flying motorbike your supposed to move!"

"Oh my god!!!" said Cymberlee(Kim). "Jack Sparrow!!" she yelled as she and Drew ran up and hugged him.

"Hey dammit! Get away from my husband!" yelled Elizabeth.

Brooke shoved dynamite down her throat and blew her up. After that, I got in the car and ran her over.

"Yay! That's what you get for killing Rascal bitch!"said a surprisingly happy Jack.

"Dumbass" muttered Brooke.

"What no Luna?" I asked the Harry Potter people. "That sucks. But Ginny would be the next best thing!"

"Thanks. I think." said Ginny.

"Hi, Ron!!" I said as I ran up and hugged him and after that I had Hermione glaring at me.

I grabbed one of Brooke's bombs and threw it at Hermione, but I sadly missed.

"Shit! No Jonathan Davis or Itachi. Who am I going to hug?" asked Brooke.

_A/N: Like it? If not I'll have Brooke blow you up! I know it was weird having people you don't know in the story but that made it interesting! You don't like it? I'll send Rock Lee to annoy the hell out of you._


	4. Welcome, Husbands

_A/N: Hello, hope you liked my last chapter! If not...leave.shoo shoo. Goodbye. As for the rest of you, our husbands come in! YAY!!! Our Naruto husbands that is...that's right!_

Enter Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Kakashi, and (hehe) Ino!

So after awhile we got to know the Harry Potter/POTC Characters.

This is what we learned:

Will: A dumbass hobo who lives in a hole.

Jack: An...interesting pirate who hated his late wife.

Harry: Has a birth mark on his back shaped like New Hampshire.

Hermione: Despises me for liking Ron.

Ron: After the car ride here, has sustained major brain damage and now thinks he is a little french girl who loves to hoolahoop.

Ginny: Very Clingy.

Here's what changed about us:

Gessyca: Found that she no longer likes Ron.(Hermione still does O.o)

Cymberlee: Finds Will somewhat entertaining.

Drew: Getting distacted easily by Jack; she is having an even worse attention span than Cymberlee and that's saying something.

Brooke: Nothing. Still wants world domination. (Call her pshyco if you wish, but this is why I like her)

Broer: Dead.

Anyway, later on five more people came in.

"Gessyca!" yelled Kakashi.

"Hey, she's my wife, what the hell do you think you're doing!" said Sasuke.

"What am I doing? Trying to piss you off! I'm kidding! Hi Drew," said Kakashi.

Brooke ran over and hugged Itachi, whose face remained blank.

Neji caught Cymberlee as she tripped over an ant (I'm pretty sure that would happen daily) and gave her a hug.

Sasuke ran over as fast as he could and gave Gessyca a huge hug.

"Hey, who are these weird people?" he asked her.

"Some...friends of mine."

"JACOB?!" called an annoying voice. "JACOB, WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

"Ahhh, Jesus." said Gessyca. "Hey pig, your Broer's dead!"

"WHAT?!?" yelled Ino. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." said Cymberlee. "Just because I enjoy his pain doesn't mean I did this."

"Yeah, that's real convincing."

"Really? I thought so to. So now that you beleive her, go away." said Kakashi sarcastically.

"She didn't do anything. I was here," said Gessyca.

"Gessyca, you are so cool the way you're standing up for her."

"Okay, Ginny you're really starting to annoy me so shut up!"

"Okay Gessyca. Whatever you say!"

"Fine, I beleive you, but what about explosives girl here?" she said pointing to Brooke.

Itachi walked over and strangled her and when she passed out, Brooke blew her up with a bomb.

"How come all of this is so unreal?" asked Hermione.

"It's fanfiction."

"What?"

"Okay you are from a book and movie. Jack and Will you're from a movie. These guys (hehe) are in a cartoon." said Gessyca.

"What are you guys then?" asked Will.

"We are a figment of your _imaginaaaaaaaation_" said Drew.

"Just kidding, we're real," said Cymberlee.

Just as she said that, Brooke turned into a cartoon version of herself.

"Holy crap you are our imagination," said Jack.

"Bonjour! hoola hoola hoolahoop!" said Ron.

"Hell no. I just have a button that does that, see?" said Brooke.

Just then, Sasuke and Itachi realized they were in eachother's presence.

Sasuke started to do chidori.

Jack stared in amazement. "You know, I taught him that." Kakashi told him.

"You guys. Stop. Now. Please?" said Gessyca.

"Oh crap, " said Harry.

"DEIDARA!" yelled Gessyca.

Deidara and Sasori showed up and Deidara threw a bomb and with that a puppet flew through the air.

It exploded. And they left.

"Now that I've got you're attention...KNOCK IT OFF!!! I realize that you two hate eachother but as long as I'm here you'll live with it! Okay? Now do I need to call him back?" said Gessyca losing her patience.

They both shook their heads.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can!--Gessyca_


	5. End

_A/N: This will be the last chapter because I'm starting to get bored with this story! Good news is, shortly I'll be starting a SasuHina story! Comment on this story please! I'm just a poor girl who lives in the middle of Iowa with nothing better to do!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or POTC or Naruto and blablablablabla these things get very annoying!_

Well, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Kakashi left. Ino's body had as much life as an acorn.On the ground. With something nawing at it. O.o

"Well, I'd hate to say it, but we gotta go too," said Gessyca. "As much as I'd like to stay, I can't."

"JACK, COME WITH US!" yelled Drew.

"Sure!"

The five people walked away. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Will watched them leave for the next two minutes. (Ron got over his brain damage) The four who were not Will stared at him for thirty seconds, and quickly left.

"Oh, I'm alone again. Oh well, better not let the rats eat dinner before me," he said as he dragged Ino, Broer, and Elizabeth into his hole.

The four of the Harry Potter people were in downtown Surrey , and saw a girl sitting on the front steps of a small house. They went to get a closer look. She had about ten kids playing around the front yard and was smoking with a twelve pack of Budweiser sitting next to her. She had an overbite and had bushy brown hair.

"No," said the non-future Hermione. "No, no, no, no, no!" She started running around in circles in the road yelling no and almost got hit by a car. She decided it was too dangerous there and started running in the yard.

"What's her problem," asked the future Hermione that had obviously let herself go.

"Besides the fact that your her future self?" asked Harry.

"Huh, oh I'm probably imagining things" she said as she sipped some beer.

"Gee I wonder why," said Ginny.

"THIS IS MESSED UP!" yelled Hermione. "I'M LEAVING!"

They all somehow ended up back in the Burrow.

"So, how was your future?" asked Fred.

"MESSED UP" yelled Hermione who was still in shock.

"There was some weird pirates, some people who were off of Naruto and their wives." said Ron.

They laughed. "Yeah right, that would have been pretty cool though right.''

"It's true!" they all screamed.

"You're delusional!"

All of a sudden, me, Brooke, Cymberlee, and Drew showed up.

"Are you sure?" they said, and disappeered.

"Well that was certainly weird," said George. "But I still won't buy it!"

Percy walked into the room and said "Hey, what did I miss?"

"..." O.o

FIN

_A/N: Sorry it couldn't be longer. I was getting bored with it. Keep an eye out for my next story coming tommorrow. Sasuke's Weakness a SasuHina fanfic. Comment please!_

_--A poor Iowan girl with nothing to do aka Uchiha Gessyca_


End file.
